The evolution of a friendship
by mary-023
Summary: It’s a story about the evolution of the friendship between our six favourite characters: Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake. In this story you will found some funny things ….some sad things…and some happy things. I’ve tried to do a story that c
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey guys! I'm happy to see that my summary interested you. I hope that you will like my story. I'm open to all the suggestion that you will give me. It's my fist fan fiction of One Tree Hill and I am a big fan of that show. I would love if you write reviews for my story and it will be a pleasure to me to try to reply to all of them!

Summary:  It's a story about the evolution of the friendship between our six favourite characters: Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake. In this story you will found some funny things ….some sad things…and some happy things. I've tried to do a story that could be appreciated by everyone because I put some Naley but I also put some Brucas and some Jeyton. The six friends grow up together, they are the best friend of each other, and the fights are rare. I don't want to say everything just in my summary. Go read please!

One more thing, my English is not perfect because I'm bilingual. So please try to forgive for my mistakes!

It will be more understandable if you know that: Okay, it's important to know that I change the base of the story. So….

Jake, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Lucas are best friends since they are 3 years old.

Lucas and Brooke are together / (Yay!)

Jake and Peyton are together too/ (Yay again)

Nathan and Haley are very close but not together / (that's sad (…but I will change that!)

Jake doesn't have Jenny

Nathan and Lucas are half brother, because of Dan…but they act like if they are brothers…it's just that they don't live in the same house.

The three boys are the most popular guys at school.

Peyton and Brooke are the most popular girls at school

Haley is more shy than the others / lol

Haley is a tutor. /( Tutor of Nathan)

The three girls are cheerleaders.

The three boys are in the basketball team/ (not a surprise lol)

Keith and Karen are fiancé

Debora is nice

Dan is a bastard as usual.

I hate Chris Keller so I didn't put him in my story!

Mouth is with Erica.

Okay I think it's all you need to know to start to read my story. I will put the information in each chapter so like that, you will remember everything!

I don't own anything.

**The evolution of a friendship**

**Chapter 1: Haley tells us everything**

My name is **Haley James** and I'm 17 years old. I'm very shy, and if you don't know, a lot of people think that I'm virgin-Haley. It's not my fault if I want to wait until my wedding to do it and it's important to me. There just my friends that understand me. But I don't care about what the others think about me because I know that I'm not born to be like the guys want me to be. Someday, I know that I will find a boy who will like me for who I am. I just have to wait a little. So, I live in a normal family and I have the best friends in the entire world. We know each other since we are 3 years old. We live just next to each other and I love that. We share everything and that's awesome. Each Friday, we do something together. Sometime it's at Brooke's house, other time we go to Nathan's. We have that kind of tradition since we are 13 years old. That's make our Friday funniest.

First, there is **Lucas Scott**, the tender, nice, romantic and poetic boy. He was in love with Brooke since we are 13 years old. Finally, one year ago he told her his feeling and I'm very happy for them. They are like the "hottest" couple of the school because Lucas is very popular…unlike me. Sometimes their public demonstration of love, kind of disgust me. Because of that, there are always teasing me about how weird I act when the love is involved in a conversation. Okay, I admit it; I don't like to talk about THE SUBJECT. You see, I'm even able to say the word. Anyway, I'm out of the subject.

Next, there is **Brooke Davis**, the smiling, always happy and "I like parties" girl. She is awesome like friend. She calls me Tutor-girl. That's cute I think. Anyway, I love her so much that I don't even imagine my life without that girl. It's because of her that I can have some fun. She put some light in my life.

After, we have **Peyton Sawyer**. She is a very important friend to me…like Brooke is. She is very mysterious, but very popular. She is the best drawer I ever meet. That girl is always there to listen to me and I love her for that. She knows what to say in the right time.

Next, there is **Jake Jigielski**. That boy is so nice. He is always ready to help me and I love him like a friend for that. He was in love with Peyton since a long time, and like Lucas, he told her his feelings a year ago. There so in love that I don't know if it's possible to be more in love than that. They are very cute.

And then, there is **Nathan Scott**, the hottest, funny, nice, romantic and sentimental boy. Okay he seems perfect but he has some bad sides! He is always teasing me, but he stays the person that I'm the most closer with. With him, I share everything, he knows everything about me. It's weird because when he is near to me I feel safe and I don't that I can trust that guy. Now it seems like if I have a crush on my best friend…umm, we will talk about that later. I kind of feel uncomfortable to talk about him so...

Anyway, now we are 17 years old. The oldest of us is Lucas, then Nathan, Jake, Peyton, Brooke and finally there is me, Haley. Yeah, I'm the youngest one. But that's great because Nathan, Jake and Lucas always protect me from everyone who tries to tease me or say something bad about me.

So, this is the evolution of our friendship, every day and every hour:

**Not Haley point of view anymore**

6:45 am

It was an usually Monday morning: totally boring. Haley was in the bathroom and she was brushing her hair when Nathan showed up behind her. She sees him in the mirror and she jumps. Her brush falls on the floor.

"Oh my god, Nathan, you scared me to death!" Haley says with her hand still on her heart.

"Wow, I didn't know that I have that big effect on you!" He says with his seductive little smile in the corner of his lips.

"Ah,ah,ah, very funny Nate." She says as she was taking her brush that was still on the floor.

"Oh and good morning by the way!" Nathan says

"Oh …um…you too. But what are you doing here? For your information, it's 6:50 in the morning!"

"I'm here for Lucas. We have a practice early today. Withey is crazy, so…Anyway, since I know that Lucas is not ready, I thought it would be nice if I come and tell you a little hello."

If you are wondering what Haley is doing at Lucas's house, it's because Haley's parents are gone for a little trip, they second honeymoon. So Haley spends the week at Lucas's because she didn't want to be alone in a house. She kind of doesn't like to be alone. But her parents come back today.

"Oh, that's nice. (Pause) You know that I could have been in my PJ's! There is no privacy here God!" She rolled her eyes as she says that.

"If you were in your PJ's I would be happier!" He says that with a grin on his face.

"You're such a perverse!" She hits him on the arm.

"Hey, that was a compliment!" He says as he take is arm and act like if it was hurting. But you know that Haley doesn't hit very hard.

"I don't believe you. You stay a perv!" But she was smiling. They always do that, tease each other but there was no fight. It was just in a friendly way.

"O.k, if you say it"

"Now go away! I need some peace because I want to brush my teeth."

"O.K, see you at school sexy tutor!" Nathan says as he starts to walk away.

"Yeah, sure! PERV!" And they both laugh.

Then she closes the door to finish preparing herself for school.

END OF THE CHAPTER 1

NEXT ON THE EVOLUTION OF A FRIENDSHIP:

Serious conversation between Brooke and Peyton about Haley.

Hey guys, I know that it was not a very interesting chapter but I needed to introduce everything. I hope you like it so far. I need you to reviews because I need to know what to change and what to not change. I will update as soon as possible I swear!

Question number one:

-Would you like that I write more about Brucas or Jeyton? I don't ask for Naley because it's the base of my story…

Anyway, I will ask a question by chapter probably. Review please! It will be a pleasure to read it!

Much luv

mary


	2. in class with Tigger and Peyton

Author's note: Thank you to: Naley is L.O.V.E, LuvAngel448, Doveangel1213, Angelp316 and oth2007. Your reviews are amazing! I hope you will enjoy my second chapter! And I reply to all of you because I promised it. Thanks again!

Summary: It's a story about the evolution of the friendship between our six favourite characters: Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake. In this story you will found some funny things ….some sad things…and some happy things. I've tried to do a story that could be appreciated by everyone because I put some Naley but I also put some Brucas and some Jeyton. The six friends grow up together, they are the best friend of each other, and the fights are rare. I don't want to say everything just in my summary. Go read please!

One more thing, my English is not perfect because I'm bilingual. So please try to forgive for my mistakes!

It will be more understandable if you know that: Okay, it's important to know that I change the base of the story. So….

Jake, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Lucas are best friends since they are 3 years old.

Lucas and Brooke are together / (Yay!)

Jake and Peyton are together too/ (Yay again)

Nathan and Haley are very close but not together / (that's sad (…but I will change that!)

Jake doesn't have Jenny

Nathan and Lucas are half brother, because of Dan…but they act like if they are brothers…it's just that they don't live in the same house.

The three boys are the most popular guys at school.

Peyton and Brooke are the most popular girls at school

Haley is more shy than the others / lol

Haley is a tutor. /( Tutor of Nathan)

The three girls are cheerleaders.

The three boys are in the basketball team/ (not a surprise lol)

Keith and Karen are fiancé

Debora is nice

Dan is a bastard as usual.

I hate Chris Keller so I didn't put him in my story!

Mouth is with Erica.

Okay I think it's all you need to know to start to read my story. I will put the information in each chapter so like that, you will remember everything!

I don't own anything.

**The evolution of a friendship**

I know this chapter is not the best one. But I promise to be better in the next chapters!

**Chapter 2: in class with Tigger and Peyton**

**(In the halls of Tree Hill High)**

Haley was running late because of Brooke. Not a surprise! Anyways, she was running late when she bumps into someone very hard. It was not on purpose, she didn't watch where she was going. All her books were on the floor.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention." Haley says as she sits on the ground and starts to put her books in her bag.

"No that's okay. I mean I'm a lucky guy to be hit by my sexy tutor!" Nathan smirk

"Oh god. I ran into the perverse! Great, just great." She rolls her eyes.

"Don't you remember that I'm one of your best friends!" Nathan leans down to help her with her books.

"Yeah I remember now! So, bye, I need to go in class!" She says as she starts to walk away.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" He catches her arm and turns her around. Now she has to face him.

"I'm going in my English class, Nate."

"And I see you don't remember neither that we are in the same English class"

"Oh! Nathan Scott wants to go in class? That's a first!'' Haley starts to laugh

"Are you laughing at me? Hey! Maybe I need a tutor but I'm not stupid! If I have to go in class to able to walk with my sexy tutor I'll do it! And for the second time, I'm not stupid!"

"Ummmm, I'm not sure about that!" Haley smiles

"Hey!" Nathan smiles too

**(Same time but with Brooke and Peyton in another classroom)**

Brooke and Peyton never listened in class and they are not going to start today.

"Pssssst" Brooke was trying to have Peyton's attention. When Peyton turns her head, Brooke give her a little paper. Peyton opens it:

_- Hey Peyt,_

_That's so boring! Anyway, I was thinking about a practice after school. What do you think?_

_-Brooke _

Peyton writes something on the paper and gives it to Brooke. She opens it right now:

_-Hey!_

_I know that's boring! It's okay for me for the pract. I will have a chance to see Jake!_

_- Luv Peyt _

Brooke smiles as she reads the note. She takes another paper and writes on it and gives it to Peyton.

"Don't let Haley read that ok? Brooke says

"Ok….." Peyton was confused

"I mean threw it in the garbage after read it…there is a lot of information" Brooke whispered that to Peyton as the teacher was writing on the board and talking.

"But if I want to answer you?" Peyton asks

"Take another paper duh!" Brooke answers with a smile. Then, the teacher sees Brooke.

"Sorry, Miss Davis. Could you listen to me please?" The teacher asks.

"Yeah, sure Mr.Raynolds." Brooke gives that answer to the teacher but you know that she wasn't going to listen to him. During that little interruption from Mr.Raynolds, Peyton was reading the note of Brooke.

_-Hey Peyt!_

_Yeah, again me! I was wondering if you could tell to Haley about the practice b-cuz I'm supposed to have a 'make-out' session with Lucas during the Lunch time! Yay!_

_Oh! And what do you think about what's going on between Haley and Nathan? I think they could be a great couple! Love is in the air! But the problem is that Haley is Haley, I mean the v-i-r-g-i-n and Nathan is Nathan, not a jerk but you know … Come on, there are very close friends and they know each other since they are 3 years old. Owww! We have to do something!_

_But the way, Haley told me yesterday that she had never been kissed by a boy! Don't even think about the girls please! You know what I mean! I will change that! I'm gonna help my best friend! Ummm…one of my best friend, b-cuz you're my best friend too!_

_Tigger_

Peyton's eyes become big. She looks at Brooke and whispered:

"You are kidding me right?"

Brooke shakes her head "Not at all!"

Peyton threw the paper in the garbage. She takes another paper:

_-Oh my god Brooke!_

_You're so right, we need to do something, but what? We can't push her to kiss some guy because a first kiss is supposed to special. And friends don't do that._

_Me too I think that Nathan and Haley are cute. And yeah, I will talk to Hales about the practice. Have a nice making-out session!_

_P.S. We should have a little party soon. Just with the gang…not like our usual Fridays. What do you think?_

_-Luv Peyt _

And she gives it to Brooke. Five minutes later, the bell rings.

"Oh! Thanks God!" Peyton says as she takes her books. Brooke comes beside her and says:

"**First:** I know. **Second**: I have an idea. **Third**: They are cute. **Fourth**: Thanks and **Fifth:** Great idea!"

Peyton was very confused "Uh…what are you talking about Brooke?"

Brooke was looking at Peyton with the 'DUH' look. "Your message!"

"Oh! I got it!" Peyton says and smiles. (If you are confused too, read Peyton's message again and maybe it will be easier to understand!)

They walk out of the class and join the gang on a table outside. Peyton and Brooke sit with their friends and they start to eat, say some jokes and laugh.

**TBC…. END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

**Next on 'The evolution of a friendship'**

**- **A big new for Nathan and Haley!

So, that was the chapter 2 of my fic! I hope you liked it! All I'm asking is reviews. They mean a lot to me so please take just 2 seconds to write what you think!

Question number 2:

- I would like you to tell me where, when or how, you want the real 'first kiss' of Nathan and Haley happen. You will understand what I mean when I say the 'real first' kiss in the next chapter…

Thanks!

mary


End file.
